Special Powers'
by ChocoVamp
Summary: Darcy is a partially blind 15 year old. When she's forced to 'show off' her 'special powers', this is what happens. *Might be some GxG not sure yet.*
1. Chapter 1

"No! Mom, I'm already an outcast! Do you know what this will do to me?!" I angrily stood, grabbed my cane and marched down the hall, sliding my hand against the wall, I made my way to the staircase and ran up to the second floor before hurrying to my room.

I sat on my bed, tears in my eyes and spoke the words my last therapist told me to say whenever I needed to calm down. "My name is Darcy Collins. I'm 15 years old. I'm unique. I'm special. I'm wanted." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

As you know, my name is Darcy Collins and I'm 15. Darcy is a female Irish name meaning dark, my brothers always mocked my name because it's meaning described me. I have dark hair, almost black, and very very dark blue eyes... well I used to. When I was 5, I was in a car crash with my dad.

He managed to push himself in my path, he died and left me to be found by the EMT's. After I was rushed to the hospital, they were sad to discover that gasoline had leaked into my left eye, blinding it, and only splashed into my right, leaving me almost completely blind, I could still see a bit, but just like my name, the world was mostly dark.

That was the reason for the cane, it doesn't help that I have to wear dark glasses to protect my eye from the harsh light. I heard my mom talking on the phone and sighed. The government or whoever sent out a report about having this whole thing where they want people of all ages who have 'special powers' to stand in line for a few hours before show casing their 'powers' in front of a few people.

My mom thought that I would like the idea of going and 'showing off'. Yup, I have a 'power' more like a curse really... It's hard to explain. It was after the accident, I would just... know... I would stand at a cross walk next to my family and random people, then suddenly I'm dashing forward and grabbing hold of the kid whose parents aren't watching him and pull him out of the way of a speeding car.

Or, I'm watching a ninja movie, and my brother scares me, next thing I know, I back flipped over him and knocked him off his feet. I hated it, it made me an outcast at school, my friends stopped talking to me, my 2 youngest brothers stopped talking to me, my oldest brother went from, "I'll stay home for college" to, "I found an apartment down the road".

With a final sigh, I changed into some pajamas and went to bed.

I woke to my mom shaking me. "What?" I asked groggily, angry that my sleep was bothered on a Saturday. "Come, get dressed, we're going." I was confused for a second before I remembered, "I said no." She looked a bit upset. "I'm not giving you an option anymore, now, get dressed and come down, I have breakfast ready, all you're brothers are there, even Jackson and his girlfriend, we're going to go together."

I scowled but knew better then to try something with my mom, for all I know, my curse will kick off and I'll suddenly build a cannon to send her out of my room. She left me to change and I got into some skinny jeans with a Paramore band T-shirt. I turned to go check in the mirror in what I had on was good, but with a painful pop, my vision went. I frowned, this happened a few times a day, but hopefully, it should be back in the next 3 hours.

I grabbed a random beanie from my dresser and used instinct to put it on without the help of a mirror. Grabbing my cane, I got my glasses and put them on before making my way downstairs slower then yesterday. When I opened the door, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of bacon, I'm a vegetarian, my mom hasn't bought bacon since my big brother Jackson moved out of the house. I mean, occasionally, she would buy pepperoni pizza for my 2 younger brothers, Carson and Dale.

When I reached the kitchen, I went to take my original path to my chair when I ran into something, it killed my shin and knocked the breath out of me when it pressed into my stomach. I groaned as the quiet chatter between went silent. "Blind person in the house, don't move things without telling me."

I felt the familiar hand of my mom grabbing hold of my arm and guiding me to my chair. "Sorry, Darc. We needed an extra chair for Stephanie." I raised my eyebrow. "And Stephanie is...?" A small hand was placed on my shoulder and gently slid down my arm till it grabbed my hand. "I'm Stephanie, Jack's girlfriend."

The second her hand landed on my shoulder, I smiled, she seemed like such a caring person. "Uh-Um...Oh...Uh.. Hi, I'm Darcy." I stuttered before blushing. She giggled at my sudden nervousness and squeezed my hand. She let go and I frowned. Where did all these feelings for her come from? I shook it off and brought back a smile when I felt her bring her chair closer to me and sit down next to me.

Before anyone else could say anything, my mom took my glasses off, I got hit by the sudden light and flinched. "Ah! Shit! Mom!" I threw my hand over my eyes and looked down. "Darcy!" My mom reacted at my swearing. She lifted my head and took my hands away, "Let me see."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Is it worse?" You see, when my left eye went blind, it turned into a creamy white color, my right was still it's regular color but had a small swirl of the same creamy white, every time I lost vision completely, my mom would check to see if that one swirl got worse, if it did, then that would be it for me. "No, you're good." She put my glasses back on and started serving breakfast.

Under the table, Stephanie's gentle hand touched my knee before sliding up and resting on my thigh. I tensed. What the hell was she doing?! She squeezed my thigh gently and kept doing so until I calmed. She giggled quietly before thanking my mom for breakfast... this was going to be a long day...

**So tell me what you guys think, and let me know what you would like to happen, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the front seat of my moms car, Carson and Dale were sitting in the back seat yelling and fighting, I had my head rested on the window, I could feel a headache coming on, my mom was simply humming, Stephanie and Jack were driving in a separate car.

At the thought of Stephanie's name I sighed happily. I shouldn't be doing this, I mean, firs of, she's 19, I'm only 16, second, I'm totally straight, well, I'm pretty sure, I think, and third, She's my brothers girlfriend. My thoughts got cut short at the sound of my mom opening her door. I waited till she came to my side and got me before grabbing hold of her elbow and letting her guide me around.

We walked threw what sounded like giant medal doors, the whole room smelled like medicine and gun powder. I heard the sound of adults, teens and children laughing, talking or sounding upset. "Excuse me, one at a time please." I tilted my head confused. "Medal detector, don't worry, here, give me your cane, they'll swipe it threw, and Carson will help you over, I'll go first so I'll wait for you."

I nodded, a bit nervous, she kissed my forehead and left my side, taking my cane. After a minute Carson grabbed onto my shoulders and walked me forward. After a moment he said, "Small step." I stepped up and felt him let go of my shoulders, "Take a few steps forward." I continued walking and almost jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Just me." My mom said gently, and relaxed and smiled when my cane was placed back in my hand. I grabbed onto my moms elbow again and she pulled me off to the side, we waited for Carson and Dale then for Jack and Stephanie who showed up moments after us. Finally, we got walking.

"Hi, my name is Maria Hill, thank you for coming. Now, we are going to enter the room and there will already be a group of people inside, it seems like you are all the last to show. When we're ready to begin, The.. -judges, I guess you can call them will introduce themselves, then one by one, your child's name that you signed will be called and you will stand in front of the 'judges' and show them what you got."

We were lead into this room where the chattering got louder, I heard my mom say a small 'Thank you' to Maria then she started walking over to another spot in the room. We stood around for a few minutes, everyone just talking, I almost died in fear when my brothers screamed out.

"No Way! The Avengers are here!" I thought for a second and rolled my eyes, who better to judge the freaks then freaks themselves? (Not that I think the Avengers are freaks.) I sat quietly and listened while the Avengers introduced themselves, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor.

"Okay, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." I heard Tony call out. "So, if your... ability... or whatever you call it, is.. useful.. then we would be happy to let you join, or try to join the Avengers, the people who qualified for that will be narrowed down to 10 people where you will have to show us another go to be chosen... with that said, let's begin! I want to get a shawarma after."

I rolled my eyes at his words and practically burst out laughing at the thought of joining the Avengers. Moments later, names started getting called, I started shifting side to side, nervous as ever. A gentle hand fell into mine and a warm body leaned into my side, "Relax, you're going to do fine." I sighed with a smile at the feel of Stephanie while leaned into her, she giggled. "Collins, Darcy." My name was called... Here goes nothing.


End file.
